


They Say Love is Painted Gold

by Thecatwiththebat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecatwiththebat/pseuds/Thecatwiththebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Jeffermads songfic! The song is You Already Know by Bombay Bicycle Club. This is my first songfic so I’m sorry if it’s bad, but I hope you guys enjoy it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say Love is Painted Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tooberjoober](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/gifts).



_The moment we forgot we were just good friends,_

Thomas reluctantly placed a hand on James’ cheek. They both admitted their feelings for each other and he couldn’t stop himself from doing this. He stroke it with his thumb, staring at his friend’s eyes. Those dark brown pools that drew him in, it made him feel like he was in a trance. James felt his breath hitched in his throat when Thomas touched his face.

They both leaned forward, their lips meeting in a soft and delicate kiss. James wrapped his arms around Thomas. He pulled him closer and deepen  the kiss. Thomas smiled, moving his free hand to the back of James’ neck. The kiss grew more passionate.

And that’s how it happened, the transition between friends and lovers. It started with a few words, confessing their love for each other. It ended with a kiss that retold the words they had the courage to say.

_I moved my arm, her face went red again. One more bus home, another silent weekend._

Thomas held onto James who was onto of him. They were snuggling on the couch, enjoying being close to each other. He rubbed James’ back gently. James felt his face grow warm at the small gesture.

“Thomas, I hate to ruin the moment but I have to go.” James said as he sat up. He felt Thomas’ arm move from his back.

“Do you have to?” Thomas asked. He didn’t want James to leave, not now anyways.

James got up. “I do, sorry.”

He slid on his jacket and his shoes. He gave Thomas a kiss on the check and headed to the door.

“See you later!”

“See you later…” Thomas said, watching James leave.

_You said love was painted gold. Like all things growing old, the paint peels and slowly falls.You already know._

“I’m not good enough…” Thomas mumbled, letting go of James. “I don’t even see why you’re even still with me.”

James looked at Thomas, setting a hand on his cheek.

“Why would you even say that? Yes, you are flawed but that doesn’t mean I can’t love you.” he said. He pulled his boyfriend down for a kiss.

Thomas pulled away. “I just think you deserve someone better.”

“Don’t say that Thomas! I love you no matter if you think that.” James said.

“Okay….” Thomas wrapped his arms around his lover. He pretended that his boyfriend’s words put him at ease.

_Looking out the glass though we sit together. We both know we could be someone better. Not with our heads like London weather_

James was leaning his head against the window. Thomas tossed a blanket over James’ shoulder and wrapped arm around him. They both stared out the window,their head filled with things they never would have the heart to say. Thomas squeezed James, kissing his forehead.

“How did I ever get a boyfriend like you?” Thomas asked himself looking down at James.

“I love you my chèr, my Jamie.” He said, kissing him.

“I love you too.” James said, kissing him back.

_You said love was painted gold. Like all things growing old, the paint peels and slowly falls.You already know._

-Two Years Later-

“You fucking kissed Hamilton! Why shouldn’t I be upset?” Thomas raised his voice. He and James where at a party. Near the end of it, he saw Alexander making out with his boyfriend, his James!

“Thomas, I was drunk! I wasn’t in my right mind.” James said, trying to defend himself.

Thomas stared at James. “You only had two drinks! It wasn’t enough to get you that drunk!”.

James froze, not knowing how to respond.

“You wanted to kiss him didn’t you?” Thomas said when James didn’t respond. “You like him don’t you?”

James looked away from Thomas, holding his stomach. He felt anxiety pricking him. He was afraid of telling him the truth.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” Thomas covered his face, shaking his head. “I should have known…”He let out a forced laugh. ”I should have known that one day you’ll get tired of me. That one day you’ll realized you deserve better…”.

“Thomas, it isn’t like that.” James said, his voice cracking a bit.

“What is it then, James?” Thomas snapped.

James squeezed his stomach tighter, taking in a few breaths to prevent himself from freaking out. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t say anything to make things better because he didn’t know how.

“I’m sorry, Thomas…” James said quietly.

“It’s that all you have to say?” Thomas looked at James. “I can’t believe you…”. He made his way to the door.

“Maybe this wouldn’t have worked out… I’m not good enough for you and it was only a matter of time before you realized it.” Thomas gripped the doorknob.

James wanted to say something. He wanted to say something badly but no words came to him. He saw Thomas shake his head again and walked out. James stood there, feeling numb. Tears he didn’t know he was holding back fell down his face.

He wished he  could make things better.

_You already know._

“Thomas, I love you.” James said, grabbing Thomas’ hand. “I’m sorry, I’m an idiot-”

“You are not an idiot!” Thomas said. He squeezed his hand, he missed James. “I know you’re sorry.” he pulled James into a hug. “I love you too.I missed you.” James hugged him back, burying his face into Thomas’ chest.  

“I love you so much…” Thomas mumbled, stroking James’ hair.


End file.
